


ɢᴏᴏᴅʙʏᴇ.

by Charltastic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charltastic/pseuds/Charltastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a small idea I had, yada yada. I typed this up at almost midnight so idk, just read it and whatever XD Also this thing is completely AU, just saying ;) }}</p>
    </blockquote>





	ɢᴏᴏᴅʙʏᴇ.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small idea I had, yada yada. I typed this up at almost midnight so idk, just read it and whatever XD Also this thing is completely AU, just saying ;) }}

He was only 12 years old...but still a very powerful mutant. Jacob wasn't a /normal/ mutant as well. He was special, and that alone by the way he was born to this world. He was created by the consciousness of two powerful mutants, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, the leaders of two groups that couldn't be any different. Charles always wanted to achieve a coexistence between mutants and humans, Erik only saw humans as threat that needed to be taken care of. Inheriting both men's abilities and a mix of character traits, Jacob was born.

Inside the child's head lingered voices sometimes so powerful, so noisy that Jacob couldn't take it. Those led to outbursts where he just screams and cries, and was barely able to breathe.

But why was he in this lab? A man who called himself 'Sinister' was the reason why Onsy actually existed. What for? World domination. He wanted to create a creature so powerful it couldn't be stopped by /anyone/, and well. He managed to do that in his lab as he had kidnapped Charles and Erik, the seeds of Jacob's very existence. Those two managed to trick Sinister and escaped his madness, together with the newborn child. This happened 12 years ago.

But Sinister didn't give up on the child, no. Jacob needed to return /home/, this lab. That's why Sinister had brought him back, kidnapping the child during the night so that his disappearance would be noticed in the morning.

At this very moment, syringes were attached to the child's arms and sides to transmit body fluids to a machine. A huge one. Inside this machine was a huge...body. Red and purple armor, the helmet resembling the one Magneto wore all the time. Jacob received injections with some unnatural looking fluid that made him weaker and weaker, draining his powers and parts of his consciousness from his body.

„No...No more...“ Jacob could barely speak, that's how weak he was at this moment. Afterall it had been months since his first injection. That the child managed to survive that long was only thanks to his special arrangement of his genes, since it was different. His strong will to survive surely helped as well. He had picked that up by a certain Master of Magnetism...

„Shh, my child. It'll be over soon.“ Sinister said. He had planned to complete the project he had planned for so long to finally start, to finally finish creating ONSLAUGHT.

„The last preparations were made. Operation 'ONSLAUGHT' can begin, sir.“

Those were a few of the last words this small man heard. Jacob, also known as Onsy. The machine he was attached to was powered up, to maximum. To give the child the last bits....until he died. His little heart stopped beating. The lifeless body just laid there on the table the child laid on.

Jacob was dead.

It was surely not so pleasant to see a child die but it had to be done. Afterall Jacob could have been used as some sort of weapon against ONSLAUGHT. That needed to be prevented...

„ONSLAUGHT needs to take in this child's form when we boot him. How devastating it'd be for our 'friends' Xavier and Lehnsherr, no?“ A rather creepy laugh errupted the man before he paid attention to this machine with ONSLAUGHT in it.

„It is time to awaken, ONSLAUGHT!“

One button pushed, and the huge machine's doors opened, revealing said...thing. His consciousness was filtered so that he was only feeling rage and hate towards humans. With having the powers of Jacob, and therefore Charles and Erik, the entity couldn't be stopped. At all.

As Sinister wanted though, ONSLAUGHT took in Jacob's body. Only his eyes were different. They were red, instead of the bright blue ones the child had. World domination...more like an apocalypse could be happening.

 

But at the other end, Charles had never given up to find Jacob. He had filted his mind to he was concentrating only on Jacob but the boy had never let Charles in his head. But when Jacob died...it disappeared. And Charles' eyes began to widen...and tear up. He lost his son, he knew that. And it was breaking the telepath. He couldn't hold back his tears. This was a nightmare, an utter nightmare Charles would like to wake up. But sadly, it wasn't.

Little did Charles know though that he will see his son again....'alive'.


End file.
